The Cronicles of Torturing Kish
by Marishu Tajamoto
Summary: YAY! This is my tenth story! Okay, down to buisness. Well, I guess the title is selfexplanatory. Hosted by... wouldn't You like to know! Read to find out!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo MewMew, and I don't own the world, either. Fine, sue me. It won't do any good. I swear. Oh, yeah, thank you Tomoyo Kinomoto because without her, this story wouldn't have come to existence. Okay, hope you like my story!!**

**The Chronicles of Torturing Kish**

((Bowing.))

((Bowing again.))

((Bowing even more!))

((Stopped bowing abruptly as a rotten tomato falls on head, screams, and starts to run around like a crazy chicken))

Me: Cool! A crazy chicken:)

Kish: Why am I here?

Tomoyo: I dunno... ATTACK!!!!

Kish: ((while running for his life)) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Me: ((chases after him with a buzz saw)) Hahahahahaha!!!!

Kish: Hey! Don't laugh at me!

Me: You're a bad guy, remember?

Kish: Ooooooooh. Yeah, I forgot.

Tomoyo: ((Seeing an opening now that Kish is talking)) ATTACK AGAIN!!!!!!!

Kish: AAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Run awaaaaaaaaaay!!!!

Buzz saw: VROOM!

Me: Corner him agents that one thousand feet high cliff!

Tomoyo: Okay! ((Nudge, nudge, wink, wink))

Kish's thoughts: Ha ha! They are so stupid! I can just run the other way!

My thoughts: Ha ha! Kish is so stupid! He fell right into the trap!

Kish: ((falls into trap which is a one thousand foot deep hole)) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Help get me out of here!

Tomoyo: No, but we will send you a visitor! ((Throws buzz saw into pit))

Kish: What did you throw? Sounds like a bunch of bees.

Me: Oh, you'll find out soon enough.

THREE MINUTES LATER:

Kish: Oh-no! Not the dreaded buzz saw! Eeeep! ((Starts running around like a crazy chicken))

Me: Have fu-un!

Kish: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Buzz saw: YUM YUM, EAT THEM UP!!

Me: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!

Tomoyo: ((joins in)) MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!

Me: Okay, back to torturing Kish.

Kish: Hey!

Me: What?! It's fun!

Kish: ((thinks about it)) True, true, very true.

Tomoyo: Wow Kish, you're even weirder then I thought.

Kish: ((Still in pit)) I am not!!! Well... maybe just a bit. Just a tiny, tiny, TINY bit. Maybe just a little smaller than that. A little smaller. Yeah, about that size.

Me: Jeez, you don't have to be exact! G-d!

Tomoyo: ((Shakes head)) You just proved my point.

Kish: What point?

Tomoyo: ((Smacks head with hand)) Oh my gosh.

Kish: You shouldn't do that, you'll hurt yourself!

Tomoyo: ((Giving Kish the sarcastic/exasperated look)) No, really?

Kish: Really!

Tomoyo: ((sigh)) Oh, boy!

Kish: As far as I can see, I'm the only boy here.

Me: Um, Kish. It's called a "saying." Ever heard of one?

Kish: I heard my mother ask me one day if I heard what she was "saying." Is that the same?

Me: No, I'm afraid not.

Kish: ((Starts tearing up)) You guys are making me confused!

Me: ((Starts crying)) I want chocolate!

Kish: ((Stops almost crying)) I'll give you some!

Me: ((Stops crying, but is still sniffling)) Really?

Kish: Yeah! Here you go. ((Gives me chocolate)) Is there anything else that I can do?

Me: We-ell...((Evil grin))

((I give Kish 35 pounds of books and notebooks and make him do my homework))

Kish: ((Says in a sort of muffled way)) I didn't sign up for this!

Me: You didn't sign up for anything. Well, what are you waiting for? Get right to work!

Kish: Humphrey.

Me: Aaaah… Now go get me some hot chocolate, or some tea!

Tomoyo: Me too! But meanwhile, hope you don't mind getting a little wet!! ((Dumps huge swimming pool full to the brim of water down on top of him))

Kish: What do you mea- AAAAAAAAAAAH!! ((Screams like a little girl but gets soaked anyway)) No more! Please spare me!

Me: What was that? You want more? I can do that! ((Throws a box of rotten eggs over pit opening))

Kish: Help! The gods are mad with me! They are punishing m- ((Gulp)) Yuck! Rotten eggs taste bad!

Me: You ate it?!

Kish: I didn't mean to! It fell into my mouth and I accidentally swallowed it.

Me: So what did we learn from this?

Kish: ((Rubs chin while thinking really hard)) That... we should play with fire? I like that "Smoky The Bear" thing on TV.

Me: No, it's that you wouldn't have been forced to eat that if you hadn't opened you big mouth.

Kish: ((crams hand into mouth and starts talking with hand still in mouth)) Oo're ite! It izh ig! (Translation: You're right! It is big!)

Piranhas: Yum! Yum! Eat Kish up!

Kish: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Me: Kish, you have a girly scream!

Kish: So! Is that my fault?

Me: Yep, and that's why I'm not going to save you.

Kish: ((The most girly scream you've ever heard))

Tomoyo: So… Where did the piranhas come from?

Me: ((Lazily inspects fingernails)) Dontknowdontcare.

Kish: Is that somewhere in Africa? ((Shrugs and screams like a girl again)) Heeeeeeeeeeelp!! They're going to eat me!!!!

Piranhas: ((Very confused)) Huh? Me thought only two girls here. Now three?

Kish: ((Dumps the girly screaming)) Who are you calling girly, mister?

Piranhas: Oh, you are boy. MUST EAT ALL BOYS UP!!!! YUM YUM YUM!!!!!

Kish: Hey! If I scream like a girl then they won't eat me!

Tomoyo: No, I'll show them you are a boy! ((Kicks him where the sun don't shine no more)) See? If that happened to a girl, we wouldn't have that result!

Kish: ((Knocked out))

Piranhas: ((Sings)) The sun don't shine no more, no more! The sun don't shi-ine no more!!!!

Kish: ((Girly voice)) Ewww! Sick piranhas!

Me: ((Bashes Kish over the head with a frying pan))

Kish: Who turned out the lights? Taaaaaaaaart! I know you're there! ((walks around like a zombie))

Me: ((pretends to be Tart)) Come and get me!

Kish: Ah ha! I've got you no-ooooooooooooooooooow! ((falls into hole screaming like a girl))

Piranhas: ((jump in after Kish, singing "the sun don't shine no more" song))

THE FOLLOWING IS TOO PIRANHA-ISH TO WRITE

INCLUDES CLIPS FROM OLD HOROR MOVIES

IF YOU HAVE A LIFE, BE WARNED:

DO NOT WATCH

Tomoyo: Wow...I wish that I was allowed to watch it!

((A high-pitched girly scream and demonic laughter))

Tomoyo: ((shocked face)) Ooooor, maybe not!!!

Me: I agree.

Kish: I don't! Hey, what are you agreeing on?

Me: ((innocent look)) Nooooooooooothing!

Kish: Riiiiiiight... I'm watching you.

Tomoyo: ((shocked)) How can you be up here if you're down there being eaten by piranhas?

Kish: Oh, b/c that's Tart down there.

Tart: HEEEEEEEEEEELP!

Piranhas: HAHAHA!! There is no escape for you now!

Me: Yup, the piranhas got the right idea.

Tart: Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeelp!

Tomoyo: No, I don't think we will.

Kish: Me neither! Maybe when the llamas come.

Me: WHAT????

Tomoyo: No, no, no!! It's when the _cows_ come home.

Kish ((cocks head)) Huh?

Me: It's about to hatch!

Kish: WHAT IN THE LORD ALL MIGHTY'S NAME DO YOU MEAN?

Me: It's a thing from my Pokemon game. Sometimes it gets quite annoying.

Tomoyo: No, it means "never" it's not the same as "when the cows come home"!

Kish: Huh???

Me: ...

Kish: ((mimics)) ...

Me: ((sigh))

Kish: ((still mimicking)) ((sigh))

Me:

Kish:

Me:

Kish: Why aren't we saying anything?

Me: HAHA!! You didn't mimic me!!! Womyn triumphs over man!!!

Kish: What's a "womyn"?

Me: Camp thing.

Tomoyo and Me: W- o- m- y- n! Womyn, womyn will beat the men!!!

Kish: AHAHA! That's the stupidest thing I've ever hear- ((Kish get punched in the face and it on the floor unconscious))

Me: He deserved it!

**Okay, I hope that you liked that. Please review now!**

**Review button: Push me!!!**


End file.
